


for years or for hours

by sunshine__y



Series: Sky Fics [4]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Not really though, Vague Relationships, i wrote another sad fic sorry guys, i'll explain in the author notes ig, slight eye of eden spoilers, this fic might require some knowledge of sky lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine__y/pseuds/sunshine__y
Summary: Children faced the Storm, and all it cost them was everything that made them children.
Series: Sky Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	for years or for hours

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses @starsfallhome on tumblr's headcanon that skykids refer to themselves in the plural! It also uses beta names for the realms at some point, so when it says "Sunset", it's talking about the Valley of Triumph, and when it says "Rain", it's talking about the Hidden Forest.  
> Follow me on tumblr @withthestarsunited!!

_ “The moth we picked up yesterday wants to go to the Isle.” _

Sukie looks up at Starla, their braids swishing in the Sunset wind. They don’t speak for a beat, letting the silence build until finally Starla breaks it.  _ “To get the travelling spirit.” _

They both know Starla could easily lead them alone. What Starla doesn’t say is that they want them there, that it’s better with them around. Sukie grins, though they know Starla can’t see it.  _ “Perfect. We never get to cruise over there anymore.” _

Something in Starla relaxes at that, an irrational fear of being rejected despite the fact that Sukie and Starla have lived together, died together. Lived again together.

“You go to them. We’ll join you.”

Starla just nods, and blinks out of sight. It takes Sukie a couple seconds to appear next to them, but when they do, there’s another face looking up at them, the brown-cape plain-mask forgettable kid. With a start, Sukie realizes they don’t know their name. Starla has always loved the little moths, throwing away their candles and their light and their dignity for them. And Sukie understands it, the need for connection. The need to help. They’d been so very alone when they’d first Fallen, no older, wiser hands to guide them through the Rain. They’d kept each other warm.

But now there was always another light to give you a spark, or to help burn a big plant, or to open a door with them. 

Sukie bows to the child, and offers them a white candle. It’s not like they have a shortage. Starla takes out their pretty red table, and the kid sits with Sukie and Starla.

_ “Hi! We’re Sukie.”  _ Sukie tells them, well aware of how easy it can be to scare off moths.

They tentatively say back “ _ We’re Theo. Are you friends with Starla?” _

_ “Yep. They told me you were looking to go to the travelling spirit, right?” _

_ “Yeah. We probably can’t afford anything… but we want the emotion.” _

Emotion. Sukie sometimes forgets what it was like to learn feelings, actions. They’re endlessly grateful for the Ancestors and their gentle teachings. 

_ “Okay, we can take you.”  _ They stand from the table and offer Theo their hand.  _ “You wanna lead, Starla?” _

Starla offers Sukie a hand in lieu of an answer, and they’re off across the empty dunes of the Isle, the aching loneliness of the dawn. It’s not hard to find the Ancestor. It never is in the Isle. 

Sukie lets go of the kid’s hand to let them marvel at the memories on their own. There is a certain balance coming with watching over the moths. They have to be self-sufficient, but you have to keep them safe. Sukie still wants to hold their hand.

They follow. Sometimes it feels like that’s all Sukie has ever done. Follow the Elders, the Ancestors, the Call, Starla.

They follow Starla no matter what.

Theo burns the kneeling body, and Starla and Sukie just watch them as they see the Memory for the first time. It’s quiet.

Starla takes out their table again. Sukie sits, and so does Starla. Neither of them talk. They don’t need to. The fact is, Sukie knows Starla like they know sacrifice, like they know the calm in the eye of the storm. Intimately. They understand each other in a way that comes with all they have been through.

_ “We should come here more often.” _ Theo says, their voice alight with a new emotion.    
Starla turns to look, and replies,  _ “Yea, we really should.” _

Theo chirps. Moths like Theo always looked at Starla like they hung the stars. Theo hugs Starla before they go, and Sukie and Starla are, once again, alone. 

It never really changes anything, how many moths they carry across the Wasteland, the Storm. The darkness is still always there, even in the morning.

But so is Starla. And Sukie is not alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments or kudos and I'll love you forever.  
> Title from "In A Week" by Hozier.  
> Follow me on tumblr @withthestarsunited for Sky: COTL content and @sunshine--y for my main!


End file.
